Light Manipulation
The power to manipulate light. Opposite to Darkness Manipulation. Also Called *Ictiokinesis *Light Element Control *Photokinesis *Photon Manipulation *Visible Light Manipulation *Visible Radiation Manipulation Capabilities The user can create, shape and manipulate visible light, commonly referred to as light, is electromagnetic radiation that is visible to the human eye, and is responsible for the sense of sight. Primary properties of visible light are intensity, propagation direction, frequency or wavelength spectrum, and polarization, while its speed in a vacuum (299,792,458 meters per second/186,000 MPS) is one of the fundamental constants of nature. Visible light, as with all types of electromagnetic radiation (EMR), is experimentally found to always move at this speed in a vacuum. In common with all types of EMR, visible light is emitted and absorbed in tiny "packets" called photons and exhibits properties of both waves and particles. This property is referred to as the wave–particle duality. The study of light, known as optics, is an important research area in modern physics. Applications *Absolute Light *Bend and/or shift light particles: **Holographic Projection **Invisibility **Visual Illusions *Color Manipulation *Light Absorption *Light Attacks *Light Contact *Light Generation/Color Generation *Light Negation *Light Solidification *Manipulate the properties of light. *Move at light-speed. *Photo-Telekinesis **Photokinetic Flight *Photokinetic Constructs Techniques *Light Aura *Light Boundary *Light Defense *Light Empowerment *Light Healing *Light Mimicry *Light Portal Creation *Light Transmutation *Light Warp *Photokinetic Combat *Photokinetic Invisibility *Photokinetic Regeneration *Photokinetic Surfing *Photoportation Variations *Conceptual Light Manipulation *Dark Light Manipulation *Death Light Manipulation *Demonic Light Manipulation *Empathic Light Manipulation *Esoteric Light Manipulation *Laser Manipulation *Life Light Manipulation *Light Energy Manipulation *Light Magic *Optical Phenomena Manipulation *Primordial Light Manipulation *Psychic Light Manipulation *Sacred Light Manipulation *Spiritual Light Manipulation *Ultraviolet Manipulation *White Light Manipulation Associations *Big Bang Inducement *Day Embodiment *Electromagnetism Manipulation *Elemental Manipulation *EM Spectrum Manipulation *Energy Manipulation **Ray/Beam Manipulation *Emotional Energy Manipulation - through empathic light. *Fox-Fire Manipulation *Holo-Technology *Life-Force Manipulation - light is often associated with life force. *Light Boundary *Light Element Manipulation *Light Embodiment *Light-Darkness Manipulation *Light Form *Light Weaponry **Light Artillery *Lightside View - by manipulating the bright areas of one's mind and soul. **Mental Manipulation - by learning to control light of mind and soul. *Perception Manipulation - by controlling peoples visual perception of reality. *Photokinetic/Blindness Immunity *Rainbow Manipulation *Reflection Manipulation *Solar Manipulation by manipulating sunlight. *Spark Manipulation *Tachyon Manipulation *Truth Manipulation - light is associated with truth. *Twilight Manipulation when combined with Darkness Manipulation. *Vision Manipulation - light grants the sense of sight. Limitations *Photokinetic Immunity *May be unable to create light, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. *Distance, energy mass, precision, etc. depend upon the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. *Users light is affected by everything that all light is, unless they are powerful/skilled enough to overcome these limits: **Glass Manipulation and/or Reflection Manipulation bounces back by a reflective surface. **Gravity Manipulation bends light. **No matter how powerful the light is it will pass through anything completely transparent. *May be overwhelmed by Darkness Manipulation. *Since light is a constant existing element, the user will have to keep any light constructs in check to keep them from going on forever. *Weak against Light Boundary/Light Absorption. Known Users Category:God (Earth-616)